Secrets
by Calypso daughter of Atlas
Summary: Calliope Mithrilliam Jackson-Potter has many secrets about family and her past what will she do when she has to give up on hiding them.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own harry potter or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 1

Calliope Mithrilliam Potter-Jackson was sitting beside two of only three people in the school who knew her last name - which was surprising really because of the resemblance of the boy next to her (but no one really cared.) His name was James Potter . The other was a fierce red haired girl, her name Lily Evans. They were entitled to twin and best-friend all though James did not deserve his title at all. In the summer the other marauders (Padfoot and Wormtail) could not work out were they went - the three of them and Remus Lupin. The third was indeed Remus Lupin, a quiet book reader who had sandy hair and blue eyes but the biggest secret he had was being a Lycanthrope - which she felt the fates were being a little unfair to.

She was a little sad that their secret was going to be revealed as the orders of Chiron - something she wanted to keep a secret until she was forced to explain why some monster was attacking the four of them - but Dumbledore had patched it up so far with no difficulty. But as they always say you can't hide from everything and she wasn't the type to lie either. After tonight the Marauders might not stay the Marauders - Which would be like banishing Peeves and all the other ghosts from the castle - although some students would like that the castle would not feel right.

Yes it would be sad, but let their friends at Camp Half-Blood and them have some fun scaring people to death and back (not literally although if she was aloud to scare Malfoy to death that would be awesome, notice 'and back' .) The Great hall, with its colourful hangings and festive cheer, it was full with the constant natter of students from first years right through to seventh years probably talking about the Hunted's latest prank - planning and arguments were the most common in Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry (the pranking was left to the Marauders.) Although their were Fabian and Gideon in second - Molly's twin brothers (not counting the Hunted!).

" We had better go and meet our other family in Hogsmeade you guys." Calli said as she stood up to leave as did Lily, James and Remus - Sirius watching them closely. "They'll be waiting plus I want to see my favourite sibling. James your not my sibling your my Twin."_ Oops, that was not meant to happen._

A lot of people stared at that comment and the hall went deathly silent as James and Calliope faced each other in a weird stand of match before attacking each other in a fluid dance of karate and judo - trusting Annabeth to teach them was a bad idea Lily decided. Then finally Lily and Remus pulled them apart and stood in between them in their own stances. " Come on we got to go and get your half-brother Percy and my half-sister Annabeth." Remus stated before pulling the twins behind him, Lily chasing after them._ Why do they have to be so bloody fast?_

' What was that about? Do you get the feeling the four of them aren't telling us something?' Sirius asked Peter annoyed. Pulling himself away from the girl he had been snogging senseless for the last five minutes. When he got no answer he just turned and put his attention back on the girl he had in his lap.

Peter just stayed were he was staring but not answering: to were Calli had left the room and had been last seen. Poor lovesick little puppy.

* * *

Calli, Lily, James and Remus scaled the rocks and boulders down into the forbidden forest were they had seen the twelve graceful Pegasi land. Finally after what seemed like hours they reached the landing site to be greeted by a chorus of hello's from campers and pegasi ( But only James, Percy and Calli could hear the Pegasi.) Calli hugged just about every person who had arrived to reveal the secret to the school which was Percy, Nico, Thalia, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Piper, Jason, Annabeth,Tyson, Katie and Lou Ellen.

After so many greetings they could have - there only being twelve of them - set off back towards the castle where onlooking students were waiting for a glimpse of probably the most famous twins, no wait the most famous twins, in the whole of Hogwarts. But they were shocked to see sixteen students make their way up to the castle, leading what looked like winged horses behind them. Further more Calli, James and a stunt double of James talking to the horses especially a black one.

They were making their way up to Dumbledore's study when someone got the courage to stop the group processing even further. The person surveyed the group taking in the resemblance and noting the winged horses outside.

" I have a right to know what's wrong," braved Lucius Malfoy.

Calli stepped in front of the rest: "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy just because you're a Pure blooded prat doesn't mean you have a right to know before the feast. Know if you don't stand down I know everyone behind me and I could kill you in about five hundred ways each."

That terrified Malfoy so much it looked like he couldn't even stand on his own - which admittedly was funny. After a few minutes just looking around the place they made it to Dumbledore's office and were guessing the password with about fifty sweet names, after about seventy-five later they found it: "Cherry Lollipop" and the Gargoyle sprang to life moving upwards and pulling a staircase with it.

Grinding to a stop they all stepped of the staircase and in to a circular room which Calli couldn't say she hadn't been in before. It's walls were decorated with rows and rows of paintings which chattered to each other swapping gossip they had gotten from students.

" Okay I suggest we stay in here till someone comes and gets us, James and I will tell you the demonstration and before Percy gets excited it's moves."

.oO0Oo.

Nine o'clock was when Professor Flitwick came and told them the feast was at it's speech from Dumbledore and that when he says Camp Half-Blood you come in. So all in Greek armour, they ran down the stairs and through the corridors retracing their steps back to the Great Hall. Flitwick hurrying to keep up behind them and he at the doors silently crept in to the room and back to his place.

Calli turned her attention to the speech. Just as he said: "...and here to stay with us and for you to learn their ways are Camp Half-Blood."

The doors opened and the Greeks/Americans charged in. Screams erupted as they saw the gear and the swords but no wands this was something else. For some of the students they thought that they could fight them but Dumbledore waved them of.

Five of the sixteen came at Calli- her half-brother,her twin, Annabeth, Jason and she found it would not be fair if it happened to them, but battling a few Titans before hand should improve your sword arm and practice does help.

Over in the aisle Remus and Lily were exchanging and blocking blows while Connor, Clarisse, Katie, Lou Ellen and Tyson were fighting to. While Nico was stepping in and out of the shadows around Thalia.

It all took a few minutes but everyone except James, Percy and Calli were down and watching.

" You know James, me and Sea need to give you a name!"

" Hey Percy what about Kelp Breath or Barnacle Boy?"

They taunted James until he made the mistake of attacking the best swordsmen in Camp and surprise, surprise went down. Then the other two siblings turned to each other and Annabeth shouted. " You know the rules no major injuries and no magical items"

" You are on Seaweed Brain," At this Dumbledore rolled his eyes he had heard this name so often he was used to the water and Liquid rose into the air no doubt the three siblings did this and made their way toward Percy a hundred Galleons of water made a ball around him twisting in to the shapes Calli made with her hands.

_ Now Dumbledore couldn't do that could_ _he?_ Calli thought grinning, but then again knowing Dumbledore he probably could._ My Epicness is way to good for you! _Her mind vaguely sent to the Headmaster. Though she was more focused on what her opponent she thought she saw Dumbledore shake his head at her.

Percy burst out of the water bubble not even wet (not surprising, really) - at this people where to shocked to gasp. He then pulled out his sword and charged at her, swinging the blade at her chest leave, leaning back it missed by inches.

A few more stunts and water tricks and a mental battle with Dumbledore later, Calliope had her sword at Percy's throat, "Ha!"

* * *

The first Chapter please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets, Chapter 2: Hunted

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 2

Everyone in the room was staring at the warriors clad in bronze armour and orange t-shirts (really?) with amazement - and that's quite hard after finding out you are a wizard or witch is a big shock. Then their's all the magical creatures, ghosts and metamorphagus'. So I'm gonna leave each student at Hogwarts including you decide. I mean you would have been their you're a pupil of this school. Wait you are a student, right(It doesn't matter if you even come from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons!)?

Anyway... on with the story... Calli suddenly felt scared. What if she wasn't a Marauder after this? What would she do? But now James could stop thinking about Lily because he would remember their siblings instead of people who are in love and the other trying to explain they're brother and sister to the one in love - this had been the first prank as the group called: Hunted but James had forgotten. Bit ironic isn't it? They were Hunted by the Monsters and the Hunters (Don't ask - it's another story for later anyway!). Also the Marauders - Remus, James and Calli played along and found amusement at Sirius and Peter's failed attempts to find out - though there was moments when they wanted to tell them.

The Hunted were a pranking and discrete group: no one at camp or Hogwarts knew who they were. Camp had their suspicions on Conner and Travis, but they were nowhere near right, for they were the pranking brothers but not smart enough. Although thinking back about the pranks the Hunted had knocked the brothers of their perch last the summer. Easily. Calli could imagine Annabeth working it out and she could almost hear the gears working away.

So, now that Percy had finally gotten a sword to his neck (now he could say 'been there done that' that wasn't I am stupid - though he hadn't actually said that yet!) pleasure all being Calli and the fight is over what would happen next? Easily answered: sorting and intro as well as finding where the latest pranking targets got to. Probably they were still in the Hospital Wing being followed around by the holographic signatures of λύκος, ελάφι, ελαφίνα, (said as: lykos, elafi, elafina and stringla!) Which mean (in order) Wolf, Doe, Deer and Vixen - simply used as cover names which matched their animagus and were there in case other students were demigods and could read it.

Calypso lifted her head and walked towards the headmasters table were she stopped and turned a mischievous smile on her lips as she spoke words which brought gasps to thirty out of hundreds gasps as the others looked on in confusion:

"Η οικογένειά μου έχουν έρθει από την Αμερική και σε εκείνους που μπορούν να μας καταλάβουν είμαστε τα παιδιά των θεών του Ολύμπου και είστε οικογένεια μας - δηλαδή σε όσους μπορούν να μας καταλάβουν. Εκπαιδευτής μας θα ήθελαν να είναι εδώ, αλλά είναι βοηθώντας άλλους ημίθεους τρένο. Αν μπορείτε να καταλάβετε φυσικά να μας συναντήσει στον έβδομο όροφο του Χόγκουαρτς, απέναντι από το μωσαϊκό που απεικονίζει Βαρνάβας Barmy στην προσπάθειά του να διδάξει trolls μπαλέτο. Αν μπορείτε να καταλάβετε με κρατήσει για τον εαυτό σας οι άλλοι θα ανακαλύψουν ποιοι είμαστε τελευταίοι. Ω, θα σας περιμένουμε στις τέσσερις η ώρα το Σάββατο. Να θυμάστε ότι είναι σημαντικό να έρθει."

* * *

Which means:

My family have come from America and to those who can understand us we are the children of the gods of Olympus and you are our family - that is to those who can understand us. Our trainer would have liked to be here but is helping other demigods train. If you can understand naturally meet us on the seventh floor of Hogwarts opposite the tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy in his attempt to teach trolls ballet. If you can understand me keep to yourself the others will find out who we are latter. Oh, we will be waiting at four o'clock on Saturday. Remember it is important you come.

Said as:

I̱ oikogéneiá mou échoun érthei apó ti̱n Amerikí̱ kai se ekeínous pou boroún na mas katalávoun eímaste ta paidiá to̱n theó̱n tou Olýmpou kai eíste oikogéneia mas - di̱ladí̱ se ósous boroún na mas katalávoun . Ekpaidef̱tí̱s mas tha í̱thelan na eínai edó̱, allá eínai voi̱thó̱ntas állous i̱mítheous tréno . An boreíte na katalávete fysiká na mas synantí̱sei ston évdomo órofo tou Chónkouarts , apénanti apó to mo̱saïkó pou apeikonízei Varnávas Barmy sti̱n prospátheiá tou na didáxei trolls baléto . An boreíte na katalávete me kratí̱sei gia ton eaf̱tó sas oi álloi tha anakalýpsoun poioi eímaste telef̱taíoi . O̱ , tha sas periménoume stis tésseris i̱ ó̱ra to Sávvato . Na thymáste óti eínai si̱mantikó na érthei .

* * *

Then she bit her lip and started raising the helmet slowly bringing it up and over her head - the most nerve-racking thing that she ever did that night - as four other soldiers stood beside her doing the same. More gasps, standing before everyone were four of the most popular people in school.

Remus "Moony" "Wolf" "Owl Boy" Lupin - Marauder, demigod and unidentified werewolf (by students!) as well as a member of the group Hunted (no one knew of course!).Oh, and Prefect.

Lily "Lilyflower" "Doe" "Evans - Prefect, protected by Marauders, demigod and the girl James has chased all his years at Hogwarts (without realising their siblings) and another Lieutenant of the group Hunted (no one knows this!).

Jameson "Prongs" "Deer" Potter - Marauder, unidentified animagus, member of Hunted, demigod and feeling stupid realising him and Lily are siblings!).

Calliope "Sea" "girl on the island" "Vixen" "Shadow" Potter - Marauder, unidentified animagus, first girl hero to meet Calypso, (it's another story!) demigod and Alpha of Hunted.

Then other people began to step towards them adding to the arrow shape - though none of them recognisable as they took of their helmets and went to stand next to their leaders. Percy may have been in charge for the second titan war but Calli had been at camp longest and everyone at some point followed her as leader because of the trust she had given them as well as respect.

Calli had lived at camp for 15 years - all her life - and everyone at camp was willing to lay down their lives for her, that includes the Aphrodite cabin which was a surprise to most campers - usually the didn't do anything that would "...spoil their hair and crack some nails". But here now to her left behind her at the end of the line was Piper McLean.

Annabeth was bouncing of the walls at the architecture of the castle, no one, unless they were Annabeth could go on about some exciting piece of information and make it sound boring while she would make it vaguely interesting. Dumbles or Dumbledore (choose which ever) winked at her as she walked down the isle to them.

"Now for the sorting to begin!"

* * *

Finally I have finished the second chapter!

I am going to give you a HP or PJO or HOO quote you have to guess who said it;

"You shouldn't have come here tonight Tom"

thank you!

Bye

Calypso Daughter of Atlas


End file.
